Strange Goingsons
by OrioCookie
Summary: Chapter 5!!!!!
1. Kids walking to school and the mention o...

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic (please don't be harsh!) and hopefully not my last. But this story is pretty weird and may seem plot less. Stuff happens for no apparent reason unless I feel there should be a reason.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't think of a cool disclaimer saying I'm not JK Rowling and yada yada yada so I'm just gonna say "I'm not JK Rowling and yada yada yada."  
  
  
  
"Um, you guys? You might want to look out the window.." Ron Weasley said to his friends. And sure enough, Harry and Hermione were perplexed as Ron was.  
  
Kids were walking outside, along the train.  
  
"Maybe they just have to walk out there, because, um.uh..."Hermione was stumped to find a reasonable explanation for this. "Maybe they're just.there." Harry and Ron couldn't find an argument. But as the train kept going more kids accumulated in the "walking train". Some of them actually had Hogwarts robes on. There just wasn't a reasonable explanation.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a girl burst into the compartment.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I just.Oh no!" the girl said as she looked out the window. Then turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Do you guys see a bunch of students walking along with the train?" They nodded. More worry poured on to the girl's face. "I don't know if I should be happy that I didn't imagine it or worried that it's actually happening." And she left without another word.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head as Hermione shrugged. So the three tried to keep the train ride as normal as they could by not looking out the window or bring it up; but they all secretly were trying to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~Later, in the Great Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While on the train, Harry discovered that Neville was among the students that were walking along side the train. So, during the Feast he decided to ask him what was up during the Sorting.  
  
"Uh, Neville, I saw you walking beside the train and-"  
  
"Oh you didn't have to walk then, did you?" Neville asked. Harry was puzzled. "Well, the students who live close to the school can't take the train anymore."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Idunno" Neville said with a shrug. And with that Dumbledore got up to make his speech.  
  
"Live in the now, because you can never get that time you spent back again. Now off to bed before George beats you up."  
  
Just about everyone turned to look at George Weasley. "I'm not going to beat up anyone, Professor!" George said. "Not you George! GEORGE! That George, right over there!" Dumbledore pointed to an empty corner. Then he just walked away muttering. Harry could see the girl they had "met" earlier before shake her head with a worried look on her face and mutter words he couldn't hear.  
  
Everyone was either too confused or scared to say anything, so they just went to the common room to get over one of the most puzzling days at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter one! Sorry if it's boring; I just don't want to give too much away. If you guys like, please review and I'll keep on writing. If you don't like, don't review and I'll keep on writing. Simple as that. 


	2. COCO and the skateboard

Ok, second attempt. I'm not gonna say the disclaimer crap again 'cause that would just be boring. And a special thanks to Crystal Illusion, my first reviewer *tear*. Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a week after arriving at Hogwarts and everything seemed normal again but then...  
  
"Aaarrrrrrgggggghhhh! Oranges! Get away, GET AWAY!" Lavender screamed at the breakfast table.  
  
Everybody just looked at where she was pointing; the bowl of oranges were just sitting quietly, being orange and just minding their own business. Then, Lavender's friends joined in, freaking out about the quiet little oranges. They ran out of the Great Hall, repeating "The COCO is going to attack! The COCO is going to attack!" All of the houses were confused and weren't really sure what happened, except Slytherin who just laughed (A/N: Some of Lavender's friends are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw). For some reason the teachers didn't seem to notice so some of the students snuck back to their common rooms before class.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked Parvati and Lavender after they calmed down.  
  
"How could you not know?" Parvati asked back. "The COCO is going to attack if we don't get rid of them!"  
  
"COCO?" Harry asked.  
  
"Conspiring Oranges Cult-like Operation." Lavender said with a quiver on her voice. "They'll.they'll." Then she cried into Parvati's shoulder.  
  
"They'll try to lure us into their cult. If we don't we don't give in to them they'll attack." Parvati said calmly.  
  
"But theyre just oranges." Hermione protested.  
  
"Oh don't be deceived by their orange appeaarence." Parvati warned. "They can make us slip on their juice, be addicted with their sweet flavour, even gag us with that coating they have. If your not careful they'll get you, too!" And with that Parvati stormed off with a sobbing Lavender.  
  
"That was beyond weird." Ron said as they walked down the main corridor. "I mean, I knew Lavender and Parvati were crazy but, that was just plain mad."  
  
"That's because they are." A somewhat familiar voice said. The trio turned and saw the girl from the train leaning against the wall.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Some of the students are going crazy." She said. "Why, you ask? I don't know, it just happens. Now if I were you I'd get away from the middle of the corridor. Dumbledore has a skateboard."  
  
"A skateboard?" The three asked. Then a distant "Weeeeeee" was heard and was getting louder. They looked up the corridor and couldn't believe it.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting on a skateboard and zooming down the corridor.  
  
The three backed up and saw a hint of glee on the headmaster's face as he went past. They exchanged glances and decided to just keep walking.  
  
Now was that weird or what! Please review, because then I have more inspiration to write. 


	3. Tang and whats that in the microEWWWWW

Third chapter (Finally!). A special thanks to evol norgara for giving me the motivation to write again. The rating had to change because of the subject matter and stuff. I own nothing. NOTHING! Even my dad says I own nothing. Except the plot. HA!  
  
"I really want to know what's going on." Ron said looking around nervously as he ate his toast (more like ripped and left on the table).  
  
"We all do. Its just too hard to target." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hark! Did I just hear Hermione say something was too hard?" Harry said.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to throw one of her looks Fred and George came in, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey dude, wanna try some Tang?" Fred said with a look of giddiness in his face.  
  
"It's great fun! Look, a duck!" George said laughing yet some more.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"Is this another joke food?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, that girl over there gave some to us." Said George; pointing to the girl they met on the train. "Damn!" George exclaimed. "The powder won't stay on my wrist!"  
  
"You mean Uh-Oh?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione just looked at him. "Well, I don't think we'll actually get to know her name, so it's just easier." Hermione was about to protest, but Harry whispered "We've got bigger problems right now."  
  
"But, what's with the Tang?" Ron said.  
  
"You snort it. Haha, cucumber!" Fred replied . "You WHAT?" The three exclaimed all together.  
  
"Snort it. Like this." and George put a line of the powder on his hand and sniffed it up his nose. "Its FUN! Ow, ow, ow."  
  
"Of course you can smoke it, but snorting has a faster high! Haha, flying yellow pigs. So what do you say? Orange or Cherry?" said Fred.  
  
"Um, no thanks. Just as long as you're not on acid." Hermione said tensely.  
  
"Hey, if I were on acid I'd be seeing colourful obj.Oh dear. Heehee, Tang dealer! Hey, Fred! You're a Tang dealer!" George said in a daze. And the twins left. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at Uh-Oh as they called her. She was just sitting, eating, minding her own business. However, she was frequently looking around the Great Hall, like she was paranoid.  
  
"Something's up," Ron said. "And she has something to do with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in Charms, they noticed Seamus wasn't around.  
  
"He's in detention." Neville said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? It's really disgusting."  
  
With uneasy glances, they nodded.  
  
"Well, replace the 'de' from 'detention' what do you get?"  
  
"Attention." said Hermione (of course).  
  
"Exactly. And how do you get attention?" Neville asked.  
  
"Do something really great or something stupid." Ron replied.  
  
"So Seamus did something really stupid." Neville said chuckling.  
  
"This would be the really gross thing, wouldn't it?" Hermione said uneasily.  
  
Neville was dying of trying to keep his laughter quiet, but nodded.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well," Neville finally calmed down, "he took a plastic bag and he.he." Neville broke out in laughter again.  
  
"Aw, for Merlin's sake, just say it, Neville!" Ron was impatient.  
  
"I'll whisper it to you." And Neville whispered "Hechrntn!"  
  
"He what? We couldn't hear you." Hermione said.  
  
"HE SHIT IN IT, ALRIGHT?!" Neville shouted. All three of them wore looks of pure disgust and astonishment on their faces. "And that's just the half of it." Neville said quieter. "He then went into the Muggle Studies classroom, and there's a microwave in there so he-"  
  
"I can't hear this." Hermione walked off.  
  
"Well, he," Neville continued. "He put the bag of shit in the microwave..and.zapped it."  
  
Harry and Ron just stared wide-eyed. "Wh.why.why.."  
  
"Beats me. Oh, and another thing. He turned himself in to be 'noble'."  
  
Puzzled silence filled the air until Uh-Oh piped up and said "I never should have given them that Tang!"  
  
  
  
Yes, that was sick and twisted and weird but there's a reason I put that in and the only way you'll find out is if you keep reviewing so I can keep writing and have more weird things going on a Hogwarts. And by the way, if you were totally grossed out by this, this will probably be the only really disgusting chapter in this story. So review! 


	4. Bike at Hogwarts

Chapter 4! I promise this won't be as disgusting as the last chapter.  
  
For all the crazy Pink Floyd fans, this is a song-fic (I'm writing in a different way for this occasion)  
  
Hagrid: I got a bike, you can ride it if yer like. Hermione (inspecting the bike): Its got a basket, a bell, Ron: It looks good! Hagrid: I'd give it to if I could but I borrowed it from Sirius.  
  
(Somewhere, in the castle, Draco tries to woo some random girl) Draco: You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world. I'll give you anything, everything if you want thing!  
  
Dumbledore: I've got a cloak. It's a bit of a joke. Theres a tear up the front its red and black Ive had it for months. If you it could good then I guess it should.  
  
(Yet again, Draco is still trying to woo some random girl) Draco: You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world. I'll give you anything, everything if you want thing!  
  
Ron: I know a mouse and he hasn't got a house. I don't know why I call him Scabbers. He's getting rather old but he's a good mouse (HA!)  
  
(Draco's getting pretty desperate..) Draco: You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world. I'll give you anything, everything if you want thing!  
  
Dobby: I've got a clan of gingerbread men. Here a man, there a man, everywhere a gingerbread man. Winky: Take a couple if you wish, there on a dish.  
  
(Draco is on his knees, crying) Draco: You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world. I'll give you anything, everything if you want thing! It's true just name it! Anything! I just need a lover!  
  
(Now, back at 4 Privet Drive..)  
  
Dudley: Mommy! MOMMY! Petunia: What is it, sweetums? Dudley: There are a dozen clowns, laughing and dancing around me!!! AAAAHHHHH! 


	5. Slingshots and PostIt notes

Chapter 4 is kind of short, sorry. And I did the last chapter because I wanted to do that for a loooong time. Yes, evol norgora, clowns scare me too but that's how the song ends. Filine15, even I don't know if this story has a plot.  
  
"Warning, warning," Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down. "Fred and George brought out the 'Classic Destroyer'"  
  
"No," Said Ron, shaking his head, "NOOOO" and he started running around the Hall.  
  
"What's the 'Classic Destroyer'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, when they were little, Fred and George bought a slingshot with their saved-up pocket money and they treasured it as if it were a baby." Ginny said. "They used to create all sorts of havoc with it until Mom threatened to throw it out. That's when it disappeared only to be seen rarely."  
  
Ron returned, sitting and rocking back and forth. "It can't be here, it just can't!"  
  
"Ron was hit in the head with it once, it traumatized him." Ginny whispered. Just then, the twins walked into the Great Hall smiling.  
  
"Hello all." Said Fred  
  
"Wonderful day, is it not?" Said George.  
  
Very peculiar mood for the twins but no slingshot in sight. But after dinner and when the three went to the Common Room it started getting weird.  
  
"Why did you do it? Not even we would do that!" George's voice exclaimed.  
  
"That's just stupid." Said Fred.  
  
As they came into view, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw that the twins were talking to a wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
The twins were startled, then they whispered to each other, then spoke. "You might as well know, 'cause you're going to find out anyway. Lee hit someone. With the slingshot."  
  
Wide-eyed, Hermione asked "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, someone was flying by on a broom and Lee took a shot and nailed it. And ran."  
  
"Is he okay?" "Lee is shaken up a bit, he's hiding right-"  
  
"The flyer, I mean!"  
  
"Oh yeah he's fine, just his broom is no longer a broom."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, he's hiding?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Right behind this wall in fact."  
  
"Thanks for hiding me guys!" Lee popped out of the wall.  
  
"JOORRRRRDAAAANN!" McGonagall was coming.  
  
"Run." George whispered, "Run." And Lee was gone.  
  
"Where.is.he?" McGonagall asked through the thinnest lips Harry has ever seen.  
  
"Not here." Said Fred calmly. McGonagall was holding her wand with rage. They were all sure that she would cast a spell to make him appear or squeeze her wand so much that it would explode, but, she just walked out of the Common room.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen her that angry before. Are you sure that was smart to tell him to run?" Hermione said.  
  
"It wasn't smart, it was clever." Ron said, still looking at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Funny shoe man?"  
  
"Fishy cucumber?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, a wall? What's with these?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're Post-It notes, Ron." Hermione said "Little pieces of paper with adhesive on the other side so you can stick them somewhere."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
The Post-It notes were all over the place, even on some people who didn't bother to take them off. They had weird sayings on them too. Like 'High- kick ducks' and 'Bouncing spit'.  
  
When the three walked into the Great Hall, practically half of it was neon colours.  
  
"Gitter."  
  
"Ham, not eggs or cheese."  
  
"Baaaaaaa says Frank."  
  
"Don't read this Post-It note."  
  
"Hi guys!" It was Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Gah!" Ron said in horror.  
  
"Whatcha doin'" said Lavender.  
  
"We were going to eat dinner, but if you stick those on us we'll walk right out of here!" Hermione said.  
  
"How did you know?!" Parvati said while wearing a look of pure shock and violation.  
  
"The papers on your robes, in your hair, and in your hands are a dead givaway." Harry replied. While he said this Ron said "Hermione, this is dinner were talking about, DINNER!"  
  
"Fine then, be normal." Parvati said as she and Lavender began to walk away. Then they ran up to the trio sticking "Moo" "Dumbledore Burgers" and "Sheep don't bounce" on them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and while walking down the corridor they saw Uh-Oh. She was looking at the walls and said, "I should have hid the Post-It notes." 


End file.
